


all that could ever be

by despicientia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, blink and you'll miss it newt/graves, i don't even know what this is tbh, this a little summary of Newt's life, very short very superficial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despicientia/pseuds/despicientia
Summary: Newt Scamander had always been a wild thing at heart.
Kudos: 4





	all that could ever be

Newt Scamander had always been a wild thing. As a child, he'd been the odd one out, the little boy who preferred to play with wild beasts and observe them while his peers played in the playground. This hadn't been an issue, not for his family at least. There was just something different about the Scamanders that made them stick out.  
Newt's father, a retired auror, had a small but very vigorous collection of poisonous plants. Nothing too fancy, but something that gave him immense pride and that could have the man talking for hours. His mother bred and sold hyppogrifs and she did quite well at it, well enough that she was famous in that little niche community. His brother Theseus was a war hero, yes, but before that he had been an angry little boy who was far too quick to settle fights with his fists, something out of character for a wizard. Needless to say, Newt was a little stranger for the wizarding community but for his family he fit right in.  
During most of his formative years, Newt kept to himself. Eyes down, head low, never making eye contact or standing out. He found beasts everywhere he went and he started caring for the ones that were hurt, which lead to a live reading books on beasts and healing. Neither of those was very enlightening and that was the first time Newt found the wizard world lacking, although it wouldn't be the last. Always of a mind to do it himself, he started gathering up knowledge and hoarding information with a single-minded focus.  
By the time Newt had left for Hogwarts he already had the habit of carrying around a little travel journal and had become quite good at drawing and note taking. His time in the school of witchcraft wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst either. He was left alone for the most part and he learned early how to sneak into the forbidden forest to watch the animals. He was alone, yes, but never lonely. It was in the forbidden forest that he met a wild variety of beasts and developed his observation skills, Newt could stay still for hours watching bowtruckles in their home tree or occamies in their nests.  
By the time his fifth year had rolled around, Newt had only made one human friend - Let's Lestrange - and several beast ones. The worst part of the incident that had him expelled from Hogwarts wasn't Leta's betrayal, it was knowing that he would never see the forest again.  
After that he went back home and for a couple of years tried to do his best to fit in. He would help his mother with the hyppogrifs and take notes on the various effects of poison in potions for his father but, after a while, it was obvious to him that a simple life staying in one place wouldn't be enough for him.  
At 17 Newt Scamanders set for a travel through Europe that would change who he was a person. During those years he saw beasts suffering for human greed and needless cruelty. He learned how to bend the law where it needed bending and how to defend himself. He found that if he wanted to keep those beasts safe, he couldn't lose them from his sight. He also learned that human borders could not contain him.  
By the time the war came around Newt knew with certainty where his heart was and what he would spend his entire life doing. As Theseus was drafted, he felt the duty to volunteer himself and help as he could. He didn't partake much in politics since he had found that all political parties were the same in their core, but he knew right from wrong and dark magic could never prevail. It was with that thought that he enlisted and ended up serving as the assistant to a dragon tamer. In the years during the war Newt learned about dragons and loss and horror to a level he could never have imagined.  
After the war Newt's life was never the same but it did go on. He went from Asia to Africa, from Oceania to South America, learning and helping and always following his call. It wasn't until he went to the United States that things changed and his life turned once more.  
As a pure blood wizard, Newt had never given much thought to Muggles before Jacob Kowalski. Jacob was a nice man, kindhearted and perhaps a bit too trusting. The mess he had created had, in the end, helped New to make some of the best friends he would ever have in his life and saved the life of one Percival Graves and that couldn't be taken lightly.  
After the real Director Graves had been rescued and Grindewald had been arrested, Newt was finally introduced to the man and he knew, with the same certainty he knew his beasts, that his life could never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is useless and I love it very much skshsksnsm


End file.
